


part of your world

by 3amepiphany



Series: Drabbles 'n Bits [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: What's a fire and why does it(What's the word?) burn?





	part of your world

**Author's Note:**

> as short as a drabble can be - for a game prompt; mermaids and choking were the magic words.

His gills burned, but he steeled himself against it for as long as he could bear to; his tail flopped about on the wet sand, sending it flying and sticking everywhere. The legs kicking underneath him did near the same, though they mostly just dug deep gouges into the beach where the heels of the boots were making contact. The dry hands around his wrists burned, too, the rough skin chafing hard against his own and the dull nails trying to gain purchase, to claw his own grip away.

He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to maintain that grip for much longer and he wondered if he might be able to overpower the human again if he had to let go and readjust. Probably not. ...Very likely not. This had to be it. This was the one chance he had to make a grab at this pathetic fisherman, to get him alone and to make him pay for having taken away Victor, his mentor and pool-mate, for turning him into another bi-pedal monster like himself, for making him fall prey into ignoring Yuri, just like him.

Yuuri’s face twisted a bit as he arched his back against the weight of the mermaid sitting on top of him, webbed, scaly-feeling hands wrapped around his throat and choking him. His glasses askew and fighting for every scant bit of air he could manage as he fought.

Yuri looked down at him, full of fire and way more oxygen than his body could process, ready to implode.

“It was supposed to be me,” he hissed, the sound of his voice like seafoam bubbling and frothing against the rocks. “ _I_ was supposed to be with you, not him.”


End file.
